


Suburbia

by Delanach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanach/pseuds/Delanach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Sam and Dean don't meet Andy until they move into his neighborhood after Sam has spent some time in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suburbia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://sammessiah.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammessiah**](http://sammessiah.livejournal.com/) Anti-Christmas fic exchange, for [](http://thinksideways.livejournal.com/profile)[**thinksideways**](http://thinksideways.livejournal.com/) who wanted a fic featuring Andy. One of her prompts was Domestic Anti-Christ/Andy as a neighbour and this was what I came up with. Hope this works for you!

_**Suburbia**_  
 **Title:** Suburbia  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing/character:** Dean/Sam, Andy, Bobby  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 4378  
 **Warnings:** A little gore.  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, they aren't mine, I'm just playing with them for a while.  
 **Betas:** [](http://seleneheart.livejournal.com/profile)[**seleneheart**](http://seleneheart.livejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Written for the [](http://sammessiah.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammessiah**](http://sammessiah.livejournal.com/) Anti-Christmas fic exchange, for [](http://thinksideways.livejournal.com/profile)[**thinksideways**](http://thinksideways.livejournal.com/) who wanted a fic featuring Andy. One of her prompts was Domestic Anti-Christ/Andy as a neighbour and this was what I came up with. Hope this works for you!

 **Summary:** AU in which Sam and Dean don't meet Andy until they move into his neighborhood after Sam has spent some time in Hell.

The house next door to Andy's had been empty for a while, so when the “for rent” board was taken down, Andy was curious.

His last neighbor had played in a band. Andy had lost count of the number of sleepless nights he'd had until he woke up one morning with the ability to tell people what he wanted them to do. Mr Drum Kit suddenly developed a love of flower arranging, much to the surprise of his friends and to the shock of the women’s guild he joined to advance his skills. Peace and quiet had been restored to the neighborhood. Andy was almost sad when the guy left to go to California where, it was rumored, he'd purchased an exotic plant nursery.

Andy was home the day his new neighbors arrived. He heard the throaty purr of a car engine and strolled out of the front door, grabbing a hedge trimmer on the way out. He began clipping away at the hedge that separated the houses as a sleek black Impala came into view.

“Sweet.” He whispered to himself.

The car pulled up on the driveway and two men got out. The driver, in a leather jacket, brown hair cropped short, saw him looking over and nodded at him with a guarded smile. Andy waved back at him, and glanced over to where the second man was standing, staring across at him.

There was something predatory in his eyes that made the hair on the back of Andy’s neck prickle. The guy was tall, with dark hair that hung down across his face, enhancing the “I could kill you right now if I wanted to” thing he had going on for him.

Andy swallowed nervously, obviously the wrong thing to do because Gigantor grinned and slowly started walking towards him. Andy was vaguely aware of a truck pulling in behind the Impala, but didn’t take his eyes off the man stalking towards him. He took a step back, thinking retreat was probably the better option just in case he couldn't get the words out fast enough to stop the guy in his tracks.

“Sam!”

The tall man’s head snapped round at the sound of what Andy assumed was his name.

“Give me a hand with these boxes.”

Sam gave Andy one last glance, then strode back to the car. The other guy piled a couple of boxes in his arms as the driver of the truck wandered over.

Sam disappeared inside the house and Andy inched along the hedge, clipping randomly as he strained to overhear what was being said.

“Dean, are you sure this is a good idea?” The older man asked.

“What am I supposed to do, Bobby?” Dean sounded exasperated, as if this was a conversation they’d had plenty of times before.

“Stayed where you were?”

“In the middle of nowhere? How’s he supposed to get used to being around people again where there are no people?”

“Maybe it would be safer if he didn’t get used to being around people. This is suburbia, Dean.”

“If I think there’s a problem, we can bail, leave town.” Dean replied stubbornly, his jaw clenching.

“Okay, if you’re set on this, let’s get the rest of your stuff inside.”

Sam walked out of the house, taking more boxes from Bobby, and then all three men disappeared inside. Andy hung around in his yard for a while “gardening” but when it seemed that there was going to be no more activity next door, he went back inside. Much later, he heard the truck pull away. He was dying of curiosity over his new neighbors, especially Sam. There was something dangerous about him, Andy would have known that even without overhearing Dean and Bobby’s conversation. The next evening, he did the neighborly thing. He strode across the lawn with a six pack and a large bag of chips in hand. He knocked on the door. Dean answered, only pulling it open a crack.

“Hi there, I’m Andy, your neighbor from next door. Thought I’d come round and welcome you guys to the neighborhood.”

“Um, thanks man, but it’s not a good time right now. Maybe tomorrow night?”

“ **How about you let me in?** ”

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Dean grinned and opened the door to let Andy walk in past him.

The first thing Andy saw was Sam. Close up, Andy realized just how built the guy was. Built and staring at Andy, but instead of the predatory look from the day before, there was barely concealed rage on his face.

“What did you do to my brother?”

Andy blanched at the snarl. He was close enough to work his mojo and tried to calm the situation down.

“Do? Nothing! He invited me in. **I didn’t do anything to him.** ” Andy pushed the reassuring suggestion at Sam, but Sam just kept staring while Dean stood in the background looking confused.

" **What did you do to my brother?** ” Sam growled, the timbre of his voice holding more command than Andy could ever hope to muster.

“I suggested he let me in, that’s all!” Andy choked out, terrified at the power he heard in Sam’s voice. He panicked, dropped the beer and chips and ran for the door.

  
The next morning, Andy answered a knock on his door. Dean stood there with coffee and donuts from the diner a few blocks away. Andy eyed him warily.

“Peace offering?” Dean held out a coffee and Andy slowly reached out for it.

“Do you … wanna come in?”

“As long as there’s no compulsion involved, yeah.”

“Yea, well, no, I, er … sorry?”

“Apology accepted. But I gotta say, Sammy doesn’t like it when people mess with my head.”

“I got that.”

Andy led Dean through to the kitchen. Dean opened the bag of donuts and they both munched in silence for a while.

“So I’m thinking you and Sam have got something in common.”

“We do?” Andy was pretty sure he didn’t have much in common with his scary new neighbor.

“Yeah. That thing you do? You probably got that he can do that too.”

“Understatement! I’ve never felt anything as powerful!”

“Tell me about it.” Dean muttered under his breath, then offered Andy another donut. “So you know that freaky stuff exists, like your powers, right?”

Andy nodded.

“Your power and Sam’s comes from the same place. He spent some time in that place recently, and it’s taking a while for him to get used to being … back.”

“Place? You mean like … Canada?”

“For arguments sake, yes, like Canada.” Dean nodded. “while he was in … Canada, his powers increased. A lot. Being in Canada changed him. He’s not used to being around people anymore.”

“Just … Canadians?”

“Um, yes.”

“Right.” Andy wondered where the conversation was going and if his powers had really originated in Canada.

“So since you aren’t gonna be freaked out that he’s got powers, cause you’ve got them too, I want you to help me get him used to being around people again. People other than me and Bobby. He needs to remember how to behave in public, when it’s okay to use his powers and when it’s not.”

“Dude, I use mine to pick up girls. I’m not sure I’m the best example.”

“Yeah, well, if I was in your shoes, I would too. Don’t sweat it.”

“So … what else can he do?”

“Better question is what can’t he do." Dean muttered to himself and bit into another donut.

Andy reckoned that was all the explanation he was going to get. He sighed, knowing he might regret asking, but wanting to know more about the man who shared his gifts.

"What do you want me to do?"

So that’s how Andy found himself walking through town side by side with Sam Winchester. Dean dropped them off at one end of town and the plan was that he would meet them in the diner an hour later.

“What else can you do?” Sam asked as they headed down Main Street.

“Apart from tell people what to do? I can put thoughts in their heads. That’s it.”

“I can do that too.” Sam grinned, that patently evil grin of his and looked around.

Across the street, a guy was yelling at a girl. She looked miserable, and pulled her arm away from him when he grabbed it. Sam scowled at the guy. Andy glanced around, sure that the dark clouds that were rolling in were co-incidental. The guy stopped yelling abruptly, his eyes wide. He fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. The girl looked around, embarrassed and tried to pull him to his feet, but it was like he didn't even know she was there. After a few minutes, she walked off, leaving her now ex boyfriend having an emotional breakdown on the sidewalk.

“What did you do to him?”

Sam grinned. “You don’t want to know. Your turn.”

“Okay." Andy was more than a little freaked. "Lets head to the diner. My stuff tends to be a little more ... subtle.”

Andy got them coffee and muffins for free. Black for him, iced double mocha with cream and sprinkles for Sam.

“See the waiter? He’s a bit of a dick, so he’s gonna keep thinking that table in the corner needs to be cleared.”

“That’s tame.” Sam slurped his mocha through a straw.

“It’s fun, and no-one ends up in tears. It’ll wear off by the end of the afternoon.”

The waiter cleared the table in the corner, removing the plates and mugs and wiping it down. Sam huffed out a bored sigh. The waiter took an order from another table, and on his way to the counter, he did a double take at the corner table, and went over, lifting up nonexistent mugs and plates and putting them on the counter. The next time he went to clear it, there were people sitting there checking out the menu, and they exchanged odd looks with each other. He served them, then on the way past, cleared the table again taking away the stuff he’d just given them to loud protests.

Sam gave Andy a nod with a smile, and Andy felt like he’d passed some kind of test.

A little later, Dean wandered into the diner and sat down at their table. Andy ordered them more free coffee.

“Would the guy sobbing his heart out on the sidewalk have anything to do with either of you?”

Andy looked away. Sam picked up his fresh mocha.

“Storm clouds, Sammy. A dead giveaway.”

“Webber!! Quit taking things back off the customers!” The diner owner shouted at the harassed looking waiter.

Dean raised an eyebrow in Andy’s direction.

“He wanted to see what I could do.”

Dean sighed. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

“I like him.” Sam pouted, a look so alien on Sam's face that Andy's eyebrows raised in surprise.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, he can stay."

Sam grinned. Andy blustered but he'd seen the the way Dean had given into Sam without the slightest hint of compulsion on Sam's part. He got the feeling that Dean would do anything for his brother. Before long, he would find out the opposite was also true.

  
They came for Dean on a Thursday, four Canadians with black eyes.

Dean, his temperature up, his nose dripping and feeling sorry for himself, cried off a trip across town to pick up the spare part he’d been waiting for. In the weeks since the Winchesters had arrived in town, Dean had begun to make a name for himself as a mechanic, especially when it came to classic cars. There was a two-door, midnight blue Impala parked side by side with Dean's baby while he gave it some TLC and a long overdue service for it's new owner, Mr. Johnson from two blocks away.

Dean gave Sam the keys to his Impala.

“Take care of her, Sammy.” Dean put his hand on Sam’s face in an oddly intimate gesture but what surprised Andy most was the way Sam looked back at his brother.

“I promise.” His eyes softened from their customary sharpness and he pushed back into the touch ever so slightly.

Andy didn’t say a word, didn’t move from the spot, he just waited for the exchange to be over. If he hadn't known better, he would have said that the looks they exchanged were less than brotherly. Since they'd begun to hang out, he'd caught both of them glancing at each other with an intensity that he'd only seen between lovers before. He'd put it down to more Winchester weirdness, but he'd occasionally wondered if there was more between them than shared blood.

As good as his word, Sam kept below the speed limit as they drove across town. They picked up the part and headed back, stopping on the way so Sam could pick up pie and flu meds for Dean. But a few blocks away from home, Sam growled and hit the gas. Andy gulped when he looked across at his friend. Fire flickered in Sam's eyes as he stared straight ahead, coming to a screeching halt outside the house.

Andy had expected Sam to rip the car door open, race across the lawn and into the home he shared with Dean, but he didn't. He got out of the car, and stared at the wall. It shattered with a terrible noise, dissolving in slow motion, planks and splinters exploding outwards to reveal four figures manhandling an unconscious Dean towards the back of the house.

Sam raised a hand, and they stopped still, dropping Dean to the floor.

"Get him out of there." Sam growled, keeping his eyes focused on the frozen figures.

There was no compulsion in Sam's command. He was asking because he knew he could count on Andy to help. Heart swelling at the trust Sam had put in him, he ran into the house that was slowly coming apart, ran towards Dean. He could see the faces of the people Sam was holding in his thrall twisting, grimacing in silent screams, and Andy wondered what exactly Sam was doing to them.

He got to Dean, no idea how he was going to carry the guy, but as he tried to pull him up, he felt Dean's body get lighter and realized that Sam was helping. He was able to sling Dean's arm over his shoulders, and half carry, half tug him through the debris back towards the Impala.

It wasn't until he put Dean in the passenger seat that he looked back at Sam and at the house. His eyes widened with shock. All four external walls were gone, but the roof was still where it should be. Sam was holding it up there with nothing more than a thought. As Andy watched, Sam walked towards the four figures still held in place. He reached the first one and punched his fist into its chest. The figure slumped and jerked as Sam pulled his hand back, pulling a still beating heart out with it and crushing it in front of the it's face. Sam's own face contorted into a sneer so terrible that Andy quaked in his boots. Sam dropped the now useless flesh and tightened his fist. Smoke poured from the shattered chest cavity, igniting in the air and burning out with a bone chilling scream. Twice more, Sam wreaked terrible vengeance on the things that had come to take his brother, tearing them apart as if they were made of paper and tape not flesh and bone. All the while, he talked to them, voice so low that Andy couldn't hear what he was saying.

Then he came to the fourth person, a woman with who snarled at Sam despite the pain she must be in. This time, he held the writhing smoke in the air, twisting and turning it, ripping it apart as it howled.

"You knew what would happen if you touched him, Meg." Sam roared. The swirling grey smoke burst into flame and was gone.

Sam turned towards Andy where he still stood by the open passenger door. Inside the car, Dean groaned.

"Dean!" Sam's focus was suddenly all on Dean and Andy hunkered down, covering his head with his hands as the roof of the house, no longer Sam's priority, fell to the ground with a deafening crash. The earth shook, and as Andy slowly uncurled himself to see Sam striding, unharmed, towards the Impala, he became aware that a handful of neighbors were gathering at the end of the block, drawn by the commotion.

"Dean." Sam didn't sound like the terrifying otherworldly being he had been a minute ago. He sounded like a lost kid, terrified that his brother might be hurt.

"Sammy?" Dean groggily struggled to sit halfway up and looked around at the mess that had once been a house.

Sam checked Dean out for damage, prodding and poking until Dean batted his hands away. Dean looked over to where the blue Impala sat, now with the stove from the kitchen embedded in its roof.

"Aw shit, Mr. Johnson's gonna be pissed." Dean observed, then promptly passed out.

  
Sam got Dean settled in Andy's spare room, while Andy talked to the neighbors. They all agreed that a gas leak was a terrible thing and who knew it could cause so much damage. It was fine, dealing with the immediate neighbors, but Andy worried that something like this wouldn't be so easy to cover up, not when so many people would have heard the noise, and if one person had seen what had really happened and had slipped away before he got to them, there could be trouble.

He voiced his concerns as he and Sam shared a couple of beers in his kitchen while Dean slept off his attempted abduction, doped up to the eyes with flu meds.

"It'll be okay. Talk to whoever you need to organize a town meeting and I'll deal with them."

"D ... deal with them?"

" _Talk_ to them." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, okay." Andy got out a bottle of Jack and a couple of glasses. It was way past the time to get blindingly drunk. "Who were those people, the ones that came after Dean?"

"They weren't people, they were demons possessing people." Sam spat out, his disgust plain. But he saw the blood drain from Andy's face and explained a little more. "Demons, they don't care about the bodies they ride around in. Sometimes, if you're very lucky, and get to them quickly, you can pull them out and the host body survives, but those people today had been ridden hard. They were already as good as dead." He knocked back a shot.

"Who _are_ you?" Andy refilled their glasses.

"Me and Dean are hunters. Demons, ghosts, anything supernatural that's hurting people, we kill."

"But you, you're more than that. When you first came to town, Dean told me you'd been away somewhere and it didn't sound good."

"I was in Hell. Literally. The power we share is demonic. A yellow eyed demon fed us demon blood when we were six months old and that's why you can do things other people can't."

"Demonic?" Andy was stunned. "But you ... you’re so much stronger."

"I was taken six months ago. Dragged down into the pit and given a crash course in how to increase all my demon given gifts while they indoctrinated me into their cause. They thought I was on their side, but I knew that I'd need to be strong if I was gonna bust out of there. Course, they didn't expect Dean to walk into Hell to drag me out, either."

"He went in to get you out?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he did. He walked in and shot old yellow eyes straight through the heart." Sam glanced towards the stairs, towards the room Dean was sleeping in, then back to his glass. "One of the demons who tried to take him was Yellow Eyes daughter looking for revenge. No-one touches him, no-one hurts him." Sam stated as if it was the only thing that mattered to him.

"I'm gonna head to bed." It wasn't every day that he found out he could possibly be part demon, and Andy needed to be alone for a while. "Is there enough room in there for both of you?" The spare room only had one Queen bed. "I could get you some blankets if you want to take the couch?"

"No, we're good."

"Okay, see you in the morning." Andy headed to bed, taking the half full bottle of Jack with him.

  
The next morning, since they all figured it was better done sooner rather than later, Andy persuaded the mayor to hold a town meeting and insist that everyone who lived in a four block radius of Sam and Dean's place attend.

After everyone was assembled, they sat wondering what they were doing there, even the mayor, who knew he must have had a good reason for bringing everyone together, he just couldn't remember what it was.

The doors opened and Andy, Dean and Sam walked into the hall. Andy and Dean stayed by the door as Sam strode to the front of the large room, all eyes following him. He turned, looked at the crowd, tilting his head from side to side, working out a kink or two. Then he grinned. Not the feral, dangerous grin that Andy was slowly getting used to, but a wide, pleasant grin that brought out his dimples in a very non-threatening, almost shy way. Andy stared, open mouthed, when Sam ducked his head and looked at his audience from beneath his bangs.

"Hi, my name's Sam Winchester and I lived in number 22 Darling Road until the terrible accident with the gas main two days ago. My brother and I are very grateful for all your concern ..."

Sam droned on, his words laced with subtle power, easing his suggestions into the minds of the townspeople, taking away any doubt they'd had over the destruction of the house, any concern that it had been any thing other than an accident. There had been rumors, spoken in whispers, that something dark and evil had come to the town, but Sam took all such fears away.

Andy glanced across at Dean. He was standing with his arms folded, watching Sam enchant his audience. There was pride on Dean's face, and love so intense, it was hard for Andy to see and he looked away, not wanting to intrude.

When Sam finished, he smiled and made his way back to Dean and Andy. There was tension in the air between the brothers, Andy could feel it even though no words were spoken on the drive back to his place. He made himself scarce and didn't follow when Dean and Sam took their beers out into the yard as the sun went down. They were still outside when Andy went to bed. He peered out of his window down towards the copse of tall trees and stopped breathing.

Dean stood with his back to a tree, his jeans pushed down over his hips. Sam was on his knees in front of his brother, swallowing down the long length of Dean's cock. As Andy watched, Dean arched his back and his head fell back against the rough bark as his fingers dug into Sam's hair. Sam held Dean's hips as he worked, pulling him forward until Sam's nose pressed against Dean's belly. Dean tensed, hands now frantic on Sam's shoulders, his mouth slack as he panted and as Andy watched, he convulsed, hips twitching despite his brother's grip as he came down his throat.

Dean went limp, relaxing back against the tree. Sam got to his feet, kissing Dean as he tucked him away and pulled up the zipper on Dean's jeans. Dean reached for Sam's zipper but Sam shook his head and whispered something in Dean's ear. Dean smiled and nodded as Sam slung an arm over his shoulder and they walked back towards the house. Sam glanced up at Andy's window and frowned.

For a split second, Andy thought he was going to be on the receiving end of Sam's wrath, but Sam held his gaze for a moment as he planted a kiss on Dean's head. He gave Andy a subtle nod which Andy returned. He let the curtain drop and hastily got into bed, still planning on completely denying he'd been watching if he was ever confronted with it. Given they were brothers, Andy doubted anyone else knew how deep their relationship went, and he felt awed that Sam seemed to trust him with that secret.

  
The next morning, people started turning up with casseroles, cakes, and, most importantly, lots of pie. All for those poor Winchester boys and that sweet Andy who'd taken them in during their time of need.

By the time Bobby next visited, Sam and Dean had become fully fledged members of the community. They'd settled into Andy's place, splitting the rent once Dean was back on his feet and repairing cars again. It turned out that Dean threw a mean barbecue and always invited all the neighbors and Sam kept all the kids entertained with wild stories and an enthusiasm for playing games that had Andy in fits of giggles.

It was a warm afternoon. Bobby gratefully accepted a beer from Andy, and a burger from Dean, who was wearing an apron with "Domestic Goddess" written across it. Andy saw how Bobby smiled at the brothers as he watched them fit right in to a place that he'd never expected them to. There was a fondness in his eyes that spoke of family and after the last few months, it was something Andy could relate to.

After Dean made sure all the neighbors had something to eat, the three of them, Dean, Andy and Bobby, sat in lawn chairs and watched Sam zoom around the garden with Mrs. Johnson's daughter Mandy held above his head, her arms spread wide, as she pretended to fly.

  
  



End file.
